A Variable Summer
by cheekygirl1555
Summary: Every Summer since her third year, Hermione Granger visited her Californian Cousin - Adelia. But at the peak of her seventh year, Hermione Granger learned the truth. And she always thought her summer couldn't be changed but hell yes it is variable.
1. Californian Atmostphere is Tense

_My story begins just before my seventh year – summer. I can guarantee you I always had fun at home, meeting up with old muggle friends, partying, enjoying life and not studying. Weird, eh? But that is when I knew I could be a muggle coming home for the holidays from boarding school, not the Muggle-born witch of the year, the A-student at the best Magic School in Europe. But that summer I couldn't go back to being a muggle because that summer I learned the truth, a truth that at the time I had wished that I didn't know of but now – that was the beginning of the best thing in my life. _

The Californian sunlight soured through the thick glass windows hitting the young brunette, making her eyes flutter in annoyance as a small moan escaped her lips. At the exact same time, another young girl, this one a blonde ran quickly into the room a grin plastered on her thin rosy lips. "'Mione!!" jumping repeatedly on the double-sized bed, made the brunette moan more with annoyance. "Adelia...please..get off.."mumbling softly Hermione raised up to sit down on the bed, rubbing her eyes she looked at Adelia who now was sitting crossed leg across Hermione with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Guess whos here?" squeaked Adelia, before getting up and walking around Hermione's room opening dozens of draws of clothes and her walk-in-wardrobe picking out sexy outfits for their yet another day out to the beach. Adelia was Hermione's first cousin who lived in California, who she had began visiting since her third year until now, the two young girls had become so close anyone would mistake them as sisters. Even from their looks. "Erm.. I dunno, Maatt?" Hermione's slurred words escaped her lips. Matt – Adelia's crush, was a local Lifeguard at the beach – all girls around the county would flutter over him. 'Cept Hermione, she had her eye for someone else.

Adelia sighed lightly, "I so wish!" her voice strained optimism as she walked around again taking more and more outfits all the time. Letting Hermione lightly doze off again – her previous night's flight was too long and tiring for her to even remember. "If its not Matt, then I have no idea.." closing her eyes lightly again she felt sleep trying to overcome her. This is what would have happened to Hermione every summer, big party nights, flings, sleepovers – course when they were younger that was - being a teenager muggle. A smile reached her lips at the thought, just as she heard Adelia's reply, "You're new husband to be of course." Rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"My.. what?" all of a sudden Hermione Granger stood up and power walked to her cousin, fear striking through her face. Her honey brown stared at her cousin before, a small chuckle escaped her lips before she broke into laugher, "You.. "she grabbed on to her sides, "are .. so so funny!" Just as she began walking back towards her bed to doze off for another hour or so, Adelia called out softly, "Hun, didn't your mum tell you?" the young blonde dropped the clothes in a suitcase, before walking towards Hermione, a sad smile appearing on her lips as she whispered a few words and took out a long wooden stick.

"First of all, you're a pureblood witch. So am I" she chuckled nervously before she continued, "Second, so is the rest of your family and you're bind to marry someone." Hermione stayed quiet throughout her cousin's explanation. The quiver from her lips went un-noticed by Adelia as she spoke her last words with a small jealous tone,

"You are bind to marry.." biting her lip, "Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chasing You

AUTHORS NOTE;; ii know ii should have put this in the first chapter, but ii had no idea that ii couldn't edit it again so – right this is my first _ever_ fanfic so please bare with me. Ii definitely are not the best writer in the world – by far – so if ii do make mistakes. really sorry. and now enjoy! xxx shen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That day was such a crazy day for me, all my family was acting weird – I saw Draco Malfoy out of school for the first time. Well technically like second, but with him conversing to me! Such a shock, I can't think of how I hadn't had a heart attack then, I guess I was a much stronger kid then I ever thought. The one thing until now I cannot explain myself to, is how Adelia never got to take Draco but I had to. That has always been on my mind._

"MALFOY?!" shrieked the brunette, a viscous tone etching in her voice as well as her eyes. Shaking madly she stomped around her room, crossing and uncrossing her arms – how the _hell_ did this happen? That and many other questions were buzzing in her head, burrowing her eyebrows in frustration as she couldn't find an answer. It just was impossible. Just impossible. But it wasn't, as Adelia watched her stressed cousin she decided to let her be and continue packing some clothes for the week Draco was taking her to an exotic island. Heaving a sigh, she glared lightly at her cousin – she was just so lucky! Getting a hot gorgeous guy as her husband-to-be _and_ so much money for shopping. Now Adelia wasn't much of a material girl, but what girl didn't like her shopping? Or having gorgeous guys as their partners? Like _no-one. _

Well with the exception of Hermione Granger. Deciding to give an explanation a go Adelia closed the now full suitcase and re-sized it with her wand in a second not realising Hermione was watching her. With the fact that she was supposed to marry her enemy and go out with him – it seemed from the suitcase Adelia packed – Hermione had completely forgotten Adelia was a witch. Not her muggle cousin who loved partying and transformed 'Mione's summers but she was also a pureblood witch. Like her. Shaking her head she sat down next to her cousin, rubbing her temple she spoke clearly to her cousin.

"Okay, could I just ask you question and you reply to me?" looking back at her cousin's gorgeous blue eyes she saw the sad twinkle in them as they nodded curtly. "First, why tell me now? Why not tell me ages ago? When I was _born_ maybe?" her sarcastic tone directed at her cousin made her flinch herself before apologising repeatedly. "Stop, stop okay Herm. Now I don't know why they didn't tell you. I only know it was for your own good – by the way. You should be thankful that we're the nice kind, we don't mind muggles and have been living with them since forever so Grangers still rock okay cuz?" Hermione smiled at her cousin's quick back-up, she knew Hermione too well to have known that question was going to come.

An awkward silence filled the air as Hermione forgot all about her questions and hatred that had built inside her – of course her cousin wouldn't be able to answer everything. She'll just have to talk to her parents when she goes back to England. Six whole weeks away. Maybe she could also write up a letter or mail. Shrugging her shoulders absent-mindedly she still felt the burning heat inside her but she tried not to show too much of it in front of Ad. Biting her lip, the young brunette had another question drawing on her lips which Adelia did not notice so began standing up and picking her cousin's belongings into a gym bag. While Hermione watched her small petite frame walk around quickly.

"Is he on the good side?" her words spoken with venom but a light touch of it as she tried her hardest to please Ad. "Yes, not his family though. He's been separated from them since he was like.. fifteen so he's fine yeah. " Hermione highly doubted her cousin's response but smiled with doubt. As thoughts ran through her head she stood up and looked at herself, cursing she quickly walked into her walk-in-wardrobe. "Adelia, I need to put something to cover me up. I'm not showing any skin for the ferret." The words flew out of her mouth before she could even say anything else as Adelia walked to her a disapproving smile on her lips. "With that attitude I won't be seeing you anymore 'cause you'll kill yourselves!" rolling her eyes she grabbed two pieces of clothing before shoving them in Hermione's direction. "Please, showing off flesh may actually get him interested in you. That is if you want to get good sex or do you want the boring old kind?" smirking deviously, Hermione couldn't resist but laugh at her cousin's poor attempts to lighten up the situation but she could not deny that she appreciated the effort.

Grabbing the summer white dress with the cardigan she slipped them on easily, while folding her nightgown neatly and placing it on her bed. "No no! Hermione! That you'll need for your week stay at his beach house – its one of your best night lingerie. " stopping in her tracks the Brunette, turning sharply to her cousin, "Oh please, tell me you're joking." Her pleading tone combined with her puppy dog eyes made the other teenager laugh. Hermione sighed deeply before a moan escaped her lips childishly, "Oh great.." stomping a few times she sat down on her bed a frown upon her lips.

"Any more things to tell me to break me down slowly?" Hermione mumbled angrily as she covered her head underneath the pillows a low deep growl escaping from the back of her throat. "I'll let him explain anything else.. "chuckling Adelia continued to pack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile two doors away a tall blonde slytherin stood rigid as he waited for his wife-to-be to walk out of the door. His stormy grey eyes sharply turned to the murmurs he could hear from the door. He wondered how Granger would take to the news, she seemed calmed enough – as the voices weren't that shouty – chuckling he walked to one of the armchairs and sat down. Relaxing in the chair his eyes covered the furniture around. The creamy theme of the beach hall, with the 26inch plasma TV secured to the opposite wall, the huge window/doors towards the gorgeous Californian Beach and the various seating objects around. While he waited, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but remember how he was told about this ..this catastrophe.

_**Draco,  
As much as we would have liked not to write to you – we had to warn you of your bind marriage to one of the pureblood friends – well ex-friends – we arranged you with. Her name is Hermione Granger , and no she is not a mudblood – she is a pureblood who does not know it. You have to bond with her before marriag – I have no idea why but her parents purposefully made us promise and your wedding date has to be the 28**__**th**__** of August. This means you have four weeks Draco. Now as much as you've done a horrible gesture to the Malfoy name you cannot deny this – this is all magic my boy.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_The blonde boy, stared at the letter in his hands shaking with fury as he stood up and threw the letter in his fireplace the glittering fire engulfing the material hungrily before it was just grams of dust. Marry Granger? What was the world coming to? Hitting his fist into the table his eyes darkened with anger, this is just great. _

_Walking over to his desk he pushed all belongings on the floor with one swift angry move, the beginning of his self destruction of his small apartment._

While now, a week later he was chuckling in the very same house his wife-to-be in four weeks time. _Perfect. _Just as he was about to get up again he heard the distant footsteps and opening of doors as Hermione and Adelia made their way back into the hall. Letting Draco get a chance to take a good look at both girls, he could not deny that her cousin had a perfect body, just how he liked it but just as he saw Hermione. His eyes travelled slowly from her delicate and feminine feet to her hips of beauty and her chest of heaven making Draco stare a bit more than necessary but his trance was stop as he felt a sharp smack on his right cheek.

Looking up from his dreamy look he came upon a furious Hermione glaring up at him, he was thankful he was at least taller than her as his 6'4 figure stood over her petite 5'5. Grinning he replied the one thing Hermione thought she would never hear from his lips, "I have to get a good look of my wife-to-be eh?" Hermione grumbled before turning on her heel and walking fast to her suitcase. Kissing her cousin on the cheek she took the suitcase and began walking out of the beach house mumbling, "Good look eh? Well take a good look at my back because thats the only thing you'll see. Gahh!" just as Draco could hear those words he nodded in appreciation to Adelia before running after Hermione. _So this is how the rest of my life will be oh great. Lucuis Malfoy you're going to hell._


End file.
